


Chip Drop

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, post squip, weird Squip side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jeremy receives a special delivery.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Chip Drop

Jeremy and Michael were hanging at Jeremy’s place when a FedEx truck rumbled up the driveway. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Jeremy glanced at Michael, and shrugged. Probably something for his dad, who wasn’t home. He went grab whatever it was, Michael trailing behind him. 

It arrived in a fat brown sack that came up to Jeremy’s shoulders. The sack was lumpy, and addressed to Jeremy. 

“Careful!” said the FedEx guy, handing it over. “She’s a heavy one!” 

He wasn’t kidding. Jeremy made an audible _oof_ sound as he tried to take the package. The thing had to be heavier than he was! Somehow, Jeremy managed to stumble inside, dragging the sack like a body. The sinking feeling beginning in his stomach told him it was even worse. 

“What’d you get?” Michael asked, peering over Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“It’s— I think—“ Jeremy knelt down besides the package, tearing it open. A sea of wood chips came pouring out. “Shit.” 

“Wood chips?” asked Michael, obviously perplexed. 

“Wood chips,” Jeremy replied, as grimly as if it were his own funeral. 

“That’s a shit ton of wood chips, dude.” 

“Yeah.” Jeremy wiped his hair off his suddenly sweaty forehead. He stood up in front of Michael. “Y’know how the Squip is deactivated but still talks to me?” he asked, voice coming out in a rush. He didn’t wait for Michael to answer before continuing: “That’s ‘cause when you deactivated it, it changed from Squip Premium to Squip Light! So, y’know, it’s now missing certain ‘features’ like the ability to shock me and control my body and...” Jeremy huffed out a breath. 

“And?” Michael prompted. 

“It’s been spitting out ads!” 

“Ads?” 

“For... um... wood chips. And... uh. Retirement homes, mostly. Yesterday there was one for taco scented perfume.” 

“Gnarly.”

“...I thought the thing where I bought the wood chips was a dream, but...” 

“Here they are?” Michael finished. 

“Here they are,” Jeremy echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’know how most of my fics are sort of interconnected. This one is not. I was just playing with a weird concept. 
> 
> The idea was heavily influenced by tumblr ads, this one in particular: https://icouldwritebooks.tumblr.com/post/189780536825/classicmeevs-i-wonder-how-tumblr-lost-600-million


End file.
